


Sometimes it's hard to tell the truth

by SueGra



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I Tried, Short, Tumblr: Natsume Week 2020, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueGra/pseuds/SueGra
Summary: Just Natsume thoughts about telling the truth to his friends
Kudos: 16





	Sometimes it's hard to tell the truth

**Author's Note:**

> It's a very short  
> Little bit sad story. With a hopeful ending.
> 
> For Natsume week: Day 4:Secrets/whispers
> 
> _I hope you will enjoy_

Natsume didn't like to lie, he didn't desire to keep secrets before his friends but it was normal for him.  
In the past, it was always easier to lie and don't tell anybody about the youkai. They wouldn't understand, they never did. He was always alone, he was always lonely because not only the humans avoided him but also the youkai.

But when he moved to Touko-san and Shigeru-san, he found friends and it was hard to not tell them about everything. The youkai, his childhood, and everything else. It was hard, but on the other hand, it was a habit of him.  
Maybe if his friends like him with his secrets, maybe one day he will tell them. He wants to, but it's hard.  
Unusual and he doesn't know how to start. Should he starts in the beginning or just tell the most important things? But what is important?  
Nyanko-sensei is important, but his childhood is?  
He should tell them, that he can see the youkai's but, will they understand? Should he tell also about the Book of Friends? About his grandmother, Reiko? About his need to find out more about his family?  
Should he ask help from Natori-san to find out more about Reiko or his family? Should he tell him, that his grandmother used forbidden techniques and in a way he also uses them, just to reverse them?  
Should he?  
He is an adult, he could help him...but will he? They are friends maybe but is that enough for that?

He once asked even Nyanko-sensei about it. And he just said nope and went to get more sake. As usual from Nyanko-sensei.  
Yes. He knows, that the Book of friends is a dangerous item in bad hands, but Natori-san is bad? Would he use it against him?

Natori-san already knows that they see differently the youkai's, he just doesn't know, why.  
Maybe he suspects that he, Natsume, didn't have the best childhood. And it was because of his family, who passed him around like he is flawed. And because of that, he doesn't understand some things, that would easy to others.  
And he always would make friends slowly, but he would always cherish them. Always. But should he tell them about all of this?  
Would make their relationship better and stronger, or they wouldn't want to speak with him again.  
It's hard to choose. It's hard to trust in other humans. It's hard to allow someone to worry about him.  
Because if he doesn't tell them about all the youkai business, they wouldn't worry that much, because they couldn't know the dangers.  
But if he tells them about...they would know and they would worry about him more than ever. Would be that better? 

He couldn't choose. So he left the house to walk and to calm down.  
If his legs went to Tanuma's place, nobody would suspect a thing. He was there many times. And maybe he will be.  
But when he knocked and Tanuma and Taki opened the door he couldn't lie to them anymore.  
After they went inside. He started his story. Maybe they will remain friends. Maybe.

Yes. They did. Their friendship becomes stronger than ever. And maybe become more than just a strong friendship.


End file.
